Kokichi Oma
Kokichi Ouma (Kokichi Oma in the English version) is an antagonist hero of Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony. He is titled the Ultimate Supreme Leader. After he successfully participated in the 53rd Killing Game, Kokichi's memories and past were fabricated by Team Danganronpa as follows: Kokichi's past is very unclear due to his constant lying and the fact that he strictly refuses to reveal anything personal about himself. In fact, the only thing known about his life for sure is his love of video games and that he's been playing them his whole life. However, he has also claimed that nobody would care if he was gone, and it's been implied that he has no parents or family. It's known that he is the leader of D.I.C.E., a small group of young pranksters, who are the most important people and like a family to him. They have traveled around the world and commit "laughable crimes" for fun, which could indicate that they could be a group of orphans with no families nor parents to hold them back. Kokichi is also good at stealing, which might be due to his past, and it has been pointed out that many of his skills have a resemblance to a petty thief. Furthermore, his organization could be a reference to the animated television series D.I.C.E. (DNA Integrated Cybernetic Enterprises), which is about an organization run by children, specifically orphans. During the killing game, Kokichi lies that he is the supreme leader of a large, evil secret society. Obviously, there is no evidence of it and the Ultimate Detective, Shuichi Saihara, does not know any organization matching with the one Kokichi mentioned.4 During his Free Time Event with Shuichi, Kokichi claims he became the supreme leader by killing his parents and taking their place. He then claims he lied, and that the one he killed was his older brother. He claims he lied again and that the real reason is a secret. Considering his tendency to have some truth among his lies, this could imply something about his past. There is a scene in the bonus mode Ultimate Talent Development Plan which hints about his family situation, as Kokichi and Kaito won't go home for New Year's, Kaito due to his unconventional family situation of living with his grandparents. Kaito asks Kokichi why he isn't at home with his parents (and aren't his parents embarrassed of him being such a brat at his age). Kokichi only tells him that he shouldn't ask such personal questions when talking to the supreme leader. However, it is unclear how much, if any of Kokichi's past before participating in the 53rd Killing Game was real, and which was fabricated by Team Danganronpa. He claims to be the mastermind of the Killing Game although it’s later revealed he was trying to deceive everyone to end the Killing Game. He is killed by Kaito Momota. He is the supreme leader of an organization named D.I.C.E. Though he calls himself ‘The Ultimate Supreme Leader of Evil’ the organization was actually just a group of pranksters who committed ‘laughable crimes’. Gallery 72EC9645-6270-4556-8C87-46AED8466A6F.png See also Kokichi Oma at the Villains Wiki. Navigation Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Dangan Ronpa Heroes Category:Anti Hero Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Heroic Liars Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Heroic Perverts Category:False Antagonist Category:Teenagers Category:Male Category:Deceased Category:Mentally Ill Category:Antagonist Heroes Category:Leaders Category:Fictional Fictional Category:Suicidal Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Remorseful Category:Genius Category:Extremists Category:Manga Heroes Category:Unwanted Category:Mischievous Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Honorable Category:Traitor Category:Heroic Sociopaths Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Loyal